


When In Latvia...

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothels, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Language Barrier, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Remus shrugged, a sly smile on his face, always surprisingly the more adventurous of the two. “Well you did say you wanted to spice things up in the bedroom.”“Are you ser- forget that! You want us to have sex with a prostitute? A female prostitute?”Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist, pulling him close. “You’ve never been with a woman before, Pads.” He kissed Sirius’ neck, eliciting a shiver from his lover, before speaking softly into his ear. “It could be fun.”





	When In Latvia...

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a very specific drabble request that I wasn't sure I could do because I honestly head canon both Sirius and Remus as not wanting anyone else but each other. However, I saw it as a challenge and a simple drabble turned into this.

“Damn it, Sirius, I knew I shouldn’t have let you make the reservations!” 

Sirius wrapped his coat more tightly around himself. “It’s not my fault they lost our reservation and didn’t have any rooms available!  Who knew the Winter Solstice celebration was such a huge deal in Riga?”

Remus shook his head, furrowing deeper into his thick coat as they walked the snowy street. “Well, I would have thought  _ you  _ would know since it’s the reason you booked us on this holiday to begin with, you git.”

“I’m sorry, Moony. I wanted this to be a romantic holiday for us but I didn’t know this would happen.” He wrapped his arm around his shivering boyfriend. “Let’s just see if we can find a place to stay for the night and I’ll get us a portkey out of here first thing in the morning, alright?”

“Fine, it’s fine.  I’m sorry I’m being so grouchy about this, but it’s so damn cold.”

Sirius pulled Remus’ shivering form closer to him as they walked. “I know love, but I promise as soon as we find a room somewhere in this Merlin-forsaken town I’ll warm you up right proper.” 

Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the grin at Sirius’ words and the dramatic waggling of his eyebrows that accompanied it.

They walked a bit further until they came upon a building that looked like a hotel with a sign above it reading “ _ Krogs Bordelis _ ”.  

Sirius pointed at the sign. “Look, I think that’s what the sign on our hotel said too, ‘ _ Krogs _ ’, I think it means hotel! Let’s go see if they have a room!”

Remus shrugged. “Well, seeing as neither of us speak a word of Latvian, it’s worth a try.”

The couple went through the door and found themselves in a dimly lit pub.  There were a few patrons in booths and a couple being overly affectionate at the far end of the bar, but it was fairly deserted for so early in the evening.  

The bartender looked up at their entrance and they made their way over to the bar.  He didn’t stop cleaning glasses, but said something to them in his native language. They couldn’t understand a word.

“Do you speak English, by any chance?” Sirius spoke loudly, over emphasizing his words.

The bartender rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Jā, I speak little. What you want?”

Sirius looked hopeful. “Do you have any rooms available for the night?”

“Night? You want room for whole night?” The bartender’s eyes grew wide.

Remus smiled wearily. “Yes, sir, we are only in town for the night so we need a room if you have one.”

The man went back to cleaning the glasses and shrugged. “Jā, we can help.”

Both Sirius and Remus sighed in relief.  “Oh, thank Merlin, I mean, thank you!” Sirius said. “We were getting a bit desperate.”

The man named an exorbitant price in Euros, but at this point neither man cared. Sirius asked for dinner to be sent up to their room as well, and handed over the money.  

The bartender called out to a woman on the other side of the bar, speaking in rapid-fire Latvian that neither man understood.  The woman approached them with a smile on her heavily painted face. 

“ _ Two _ handsome Englishmen?” she said, smirking, in densely accented English.”It is my lucky night.”

The bartender nodded at both Sirius and Remus. “Anna take care of you. You go.”

Remus and Sirius looked at each other a bit warily, but were so tired after wandering the cold streets that they agreed.  They turned and followed the petite blonde to a stairway off to the side and up a flight of stairs.  

They heard strange sounds coming from some of the rooms they passed and Remus halted in the middle of the hall, an incredulous look on his face. “I’m sorry, was that a pig?”

Anna smirked as she peered back over her shoulder. “Mila good farmer.”

Sirius and Remus exchanged a bewildered look, but continued to follow the woman, their need for warmth and rest outweighing their morbid curiosity and trepidation.

Reaching a room on the far end of the hallway, Anna turned to them with a slow smile. “Come.  You enjoy.”

She opened the door and led them into the large bedroom decorated opulently with red brocade and heavy mahogany furniture.  

Sirius and Remus stood inside the doorway taking their heavy coats off and waiting for her to leave, but she closed the door behind them and made her way further into the room to their confusion.

“Um, will someone be sending dinner up?” Remus asked.

Anna approached Remus and took his hand, pulling him further into the room.  “Jā,  _ after _ .”

Remus turned wide-eyed to Sirius while Anna ran her hands up Remus’ chest, practically purring. “You are handsome man.” 

Sirius bit his lip to keep from laughing at Remus’ frozen state. “Yes, he’s a handsome one, all right.”

Anna turned to Sirius and let Remus go. “You, you are too pretty to be handsome, no?” She sauntered up to him, running a hand through a shocked Sirius’ hair. “Very pretty.”

It was Remus’ turn to stifle a laugh. “Um, Miss- Anna, was it? I think we’re good for now.  You can just let us know when dinner is here, if that’s alright?”

Anna turned to Remus with narrowed eyes. “You want me go? You pay for whole night!”

Sirius and Remus turned to each other in sudden shocking realization. 

“Sirius!  I think -  _ oh fuck _ !” Remus cried, running his hands through his hair.

“Yes,  _ fuck _ !  That is word! Let us do that!” Anna grinned, grabbing both dazed men by the fabric of their shirts, pulling them towards the bed. 

Both men were in such a stupor they barely registered what was happening until Anna started trying to remove Sirius’ shirt.

Sirius slapped his hands vigorously at the air in front of him, almost screaming in his desire to make the woman understand. “Wait, wait! I think there’s been some misunderstanding!”

Anna narrowed her eyes again. “What is problem? I not pretty?”

Sirius shook his head. “No, no, that’s not it, you’re very pretty! It’s um...well, we just thought we were getting a room, not...well…”

Remus intervened. “Anna, you’re perfectly lovely, but what Sirius here is trying to say is that we’re together, a couple. A  _ gay  _ couple.  We just wanted a room to sleep in for the night.”

Anna looked at them confused. “Gay?  _ Gejs _ ? You are homoseksuāls?”

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes, we’re homosexual.  _ Very  _ homosexual! Do you see the problem?”

Anna smiled lasciviously. “Oh yes! Your first time with woman! Come, I show you!”

Before either man could stop her she shrugged out of her dress and stood before them naked.  

Sirius grabbed Remus’ arm, his eyes wide. “What the fuck do we do? She’s not getting it!”

Remus shrugged, a sly smile on his face, always surprisingly the more adventurous of the two. “Well you did say you wanted to spice things up in the bedroom.”

“Are you ser- forget that! You want us to have sex with a prostitute? A  _ female  _ prostitute?”

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist, pulling him close. “You’ve never been with a woman before, Pads.” He kissed Sirius’ neck, eliciting a shiver from his lover, before speaking softly into his ear. “It could be fun.”

Sirius couldn’t think straight when Remus began to press biting kisses to his neck. The next thing he knew his shirt was off and Remus was maneuvering him to stand in front of the bed where Anna now lay, her legs spread apart, a welcoming smile on her face. 

Remus stood behind Sirius, his hands roving his chest, whispering into Sirius’ ear. “Just forget your inhibitions.” He ran a hand down to Sirius’ crotch, finding him already half-hard. “I think you like this idea, Pads.”

“I like my  _ boyfriend  _ touching and kissing me, you twat.  I, I - bugger this, I don't know what do with an  _ actual  _ twat!”

Remus came to stand in front of Sirius, his hands cupping his face. “We don't have to do this if you don’t want to, but it could be fun, something new. I’ve been with women before, but you never have.”

Remus pressed his lips to Sirius’, relishing the fact that Sirius immediately responded, his mouth opening, tongue seeking his.  Sirius pulled back after a few moments, his eyes glazed with lust. “Okay. We can- we can  _ try _ .”

Remus grinned, pressing another kiss to Sirius’ warm mouth. “You don't have to do anything you don’t want to. Just enjoy yourself.”

They both turned to the woman on the bed who was clearly appreciating the men’s open affection with one another, her hands roving her body with a grin on her face.

Remus and Sirius stared together, in a daze, both simultaneously cocking their heads to the side. 

"But... what do we do with it?" Sirius asked, clearly confused, pointing at the apex of her thighs.

Remus laughed, urging Sirius forward. “Just touch her.”

Sirius swallowed hard, but moved forward towards Anna. He turned his head back to Remus, speaking softly so not to offend the girl. “Is it supposed to be that hairy?”

Remus bit his lip. “Sometimes Pads, sometimes. Go on.”

Anna sat up, taking Sirius by the hand. “Like this.”  She placed Sirius’ hand on her mound and laughed as she heard the other man audibly gulp.

Sirius poked her clit with a finger. She moved just enough for the tip of his nail to sink inside and she moaned. Sirius jerked back in surprise. "It.. it’s  _ wet _ !" 

Remus chuckled and Sirius turned to him, shocked that he had already shed his clothes and was standing there unabashedly naked, his thick cock already hard.

“Damn. Come here, Moony.”

As soon as Remus joined him, Sirius kissed him with wanton passion.  The woman on the bed be damned; all he wanted was his boyfriend.

Remus finished undressing Sirius through their kiss, helping Sirius step out of his jeans and immediately wrapping a hand around his prick.  Sirius moaned into his mouth and Remus stepped back, his hand still gliding over the silken skin of Sirius’ cock, but pushing him to kneel on the bed.

“Do you want to touch her?” Remus questioned.

Sirius’ confusion was palpable. “I don’t know what to do, Moony.”

Remus just smiled. “Then watch.”

He kissed Sirius once more and then moved to Anna, who immediately reached for him.  Remus turned his head when she tried to kiss him, but softened the rejection by trailing kisses down her neck before taking one of her small, pert breasts into his mouth.

Sirius watched in awe as Anna arched off the bed, clinging to Remus’ shoulders. 

Sirius had long ago accepted he was possessive and tended to get jealous whenever someone showed any interest in Remus, but somehow watching his lover with this woman wasn’t making him jealous; It was actually turning him on.  Maybe it was the fact that he was secure in Remus’ love for him now, or perhaps it was the fact that this woman was  _ being paid _ to engage with them, but as he watched Remus pleasure Anna he couldn’t stop himself from stroking his cock.

Remus heard Sirius moan softly and he looked up at him with a smirk. “Come here, Pads.”

Sirius joined Remus on the bed, each kneeling on either side of Anna. “Show me what to do.”

“Just do whatever feels right to you.”

Sirius didn’t hesitate, leaning over the prone woman and taking possesion of Remus’ mouth, his hands gripping the werewolf’s shoulders. He lost himself in the feel of Remus’ lips and tongue, his hands gliding over the soft skin, taut with scars so familiar to him that when he felt an unfamiliar hand grip the base of his cock and a warm, wet, mouth engulf the head he jerked back.  

He only managed a brief glance to see Anna was simultaneously laving his prick like the expert she was and pumping Remus’ thick cock with her other hand, before Remus diverted his attention back to himself, his mouth sucking and biting down Sirius’ neck.

“Tell me this doesn’t feel good.” Remus breathed against his skin. “Tell me it doesn’t and we’ll stop.”

Sirius groaned at the feel of the tight, wet suction on his prick and Remus’ mouth and hands all over his torso. “No - don’t stop…”

Remus grinned against Sirius’ collarbone, gently grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin. “You taste so good.” He circled Sirius’ nipple with his tongue, laving the furled tip before biting it softly, Sirius’ moan going straight to his groin. “Do you like having her suck your cock?”

Sirius tried to deny it, he had never had any interest in women before, but he couldn’t lie.  “Fuck yes.”

Remus pulled back slightly, running a hand up Sirius’ chest to the back of his neck, his fingers playing with the soft strands of hair at his nape. Sirius’ hooded eyes met his, the desire in them making Remus’ cock twitch. “Do you want to fuck her, Pads? Feel what it’s like to have your cock inside that wet pussy?”

Sirius moaned at the words and the tight suction of Anna’s mouth still on his prick, panting slightly as he tried to form the words to answer. “Yeah…”

Remus’ grin was feral and he pressed a swift kiss to Sirius’ swollen lips before gently nudging Anna’s shoulder. The blonde released Sirius’ prick with a lick to the engorged crown and Remus wanted nothing more than to take the reddened prick into his own mouth, but he resisted knowing that Sirius was close to the edge.  He wanted him to experience being with a woman before he came.

“Do you have any lubricant?”

Anna winked and crawled up the bed to the table by its side.  She reached into a drawer and withdrew a bottle of lubricant and a foil wrapped condom, tossing both to Remus before laying back against the pillows.  

Remus caught both items and looked at his lover, gauging his interest. “Do you still want to do this?”

Sirius looked at Anna and then back to Remus. “I never thought I would, but - yes, I do.”

Remus ripped open the foil packet, capturing Sirius’ lips for a heated kiss while he slowly rolled the condom over Sirius’ prick.  He pulled back again, opening the lube and pouring some in his hand to coat Sirius’ cock.  

Remus turned Sirius so he was kneeling in front of Anna, both watching intently as the woman openly fondled her breasts then ran a hand down to her crotch, the other beckoning Sirius forward.  

Remus moved with him, positioning himself behind Sirius who was trembling, but seemed to move on instinct, lifting Anna’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. 

Remus slid his hands around Sirius’ chest and shoulders, trailing kisses on the soft skin of his neck before whispering in his ear. “Sink your cock into her, love. Let her feel that gorgeous length inside her.”

Sirius shivered once more, but took his prick in hand, running the tip up and down her slit before pressing inside slowly. “Oh  _ fuck… _ ”

Remus waited until he could see Sirius’ hips flush against Anna’s, the woman moaning as he was fully sheathed inside, before he circled a lubricated finger against Sirius’ own opening.  

“How does that feel, Pads?” Remus asked, gripping Sirius’s hips firmly as he pressed a finger inside his tight passage. “Tell me.”

Sirius bit his lip, marveling at the slick warmth encasing his prick and at the welcome intrusion of his lover’s finger inside him.  He pulled out of the woman below him slightly, bucking back towards Remus as he felt another digit slide inside him. “Oh gods...Remus...feels so good. Not as tight as you, but still -  _ so fucking good _ .”

Remus worked a third finger inside the loosened passage, crooking them slightly to slide against Sirius’ prostate earning him a muffled scream from his lover who bit down on his lip to keep from crying out.  

“Are you ready for me, love? Do you want my cock inside you while you fuck her?”

Sirius’ only answer was to buck back against Remus’ hand, almost pulling out of Anna completely.  

“Bend forward a bit, Pads.” Remus slowly pulled his hand away from the readied entrance, pouring some more lube onto his throbbing cock before aligning himself with Sirius’ puckered hole.  “Hold still for me, love.”

Remus pressed forward, the crown of his cock slipping inside his lover easily.  Sirius groaned, his fingers digging into Anna’s thighs as he felt Remus slide inside him fully.  

Sirius was overwhelmed with sensation; he felt deliciously full from his lover behind him and his cock throbbed as it was encased in Anna’s warmth.  He couldn’t fight the urge to move and thrust into Anna, the slide of Remus’ prick inside him fueling the fire licking through his veins.

Remus gripped Sirius’ hips, urging his movements. “That’s it, love, fuck yourself on me, fuck her.”

Anna clutched at Sirius’ arse as his movements sped up, the sight of the man fucking her and the man behind him adding a new level of enjoyment to her work.  “Yes,  _ skaists vīrietis _ ... _ fuck me _ !”  A string of words in her native tongue left her lips as Sirius thrust into her again and again.

Remus bent forward, following Sirius’ movements and running his tongue along the back of Sirius’ neck and shoulders, anywhere he could reach the heated flesh.  “Yes, love, fuck her, make her feel how good your cock is, how fucking amazing you feel.”

Sirius panted for breath, struggling to maintain control, but he could feel the tension inside him building, his sac tightening against his body. “Fuck,  _ Moony  _ \- I’m going to come!” 

Sirius watched as Anna’s hand slid down to rub at her clit, the heels of her feet digging into his arse as he rushed headlong into orgasm.  The tight walls clenching and fluttering around his cock and Remus’ thick prick hitting a new angle and brushing his prostate made his vision go white at the edges, Remus’ name a scream pulled from his throat as he came.

Remus’ strong arm across his chest was the only thing keeping him upright, his bones feeling liquid as Remus’ hips stuttered against his arse, his own release milked from him by Sirius’, a growled  _ Sirius  _ wrenched from him before he bit down on the juncture of Sirius neck and shoulder. 

Remus held Sirius flush against his chest as they both gasped for breath, his orgasm so intense he could still feel the blood in his veins tingle.

They both finally noticed Anna pulling away from Sirius with a smile and standing up next to the bed, pulling her dress back on.  Sirius fell forward onto the mattress, Remus still wrapped around him, his softened prick finally slipping out of Sirius.  

Remus caught the towel that Anna threw them and started to clean himself and Sirius up, watching as Sirius slid off and tied off the condom, throwing it into a nearby waste basket. 

“You boys fun.” Anna smirked, toeing her shoes back on. “Maybe we do again sometime.” 

Sirius laughed tiredly. “I think once was enough for me.”

Anna winked and walked towards the door. “I send dinner up now, jā?”

Once the door had closed behind her, Sirius turned in Remus’ arms and pulled him down for a leisurely kiss.  Remus pressed a final kiss to Sirius lips, a nervous look in his eyes as he spoke.

“Was that alright, Pads?

  
Sirius smiled, reaching up and running his fingers through Remus’ tawny curls. “It was amazing.  Not something I ever really want to do again, but it was really good, love.”

“Did I force you into it?”

Sirius cupped Remus’ cheek, trying to soothe anxiety he could see taught in his features. “No, love, you asked me if I wanted to stop and I didn’t. I enjoyed it, but I think I prefer just having your cock all to myself.  I think if we want to spice up our sex life let’s try bondage instead of boobs next time, alright?”

Remus grinned. “Sounds good to me, Pads.  I love you, so much.”

Sirius smiled, pulling Remus down against his chest, his hand tracing lazy patterns over the scarred skin. “I love you too, Moony.  What do you say we try to get the bloody hell out of Latvia first thing in the morning though?”

Remus huffed a laugh. “Great idea.  And next time can we try to plan a holiday where we actually know the language?”

 

Sirius grinned, kissing the top of Remus’ head. “Sure thing, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my lovely beta StarStruck4Moony and my dear friend SandraSempra who was also an amazing cheerleader for this fic.
> 
> Reviews are so appreciated!
> 
> Latvian translations:  
>  Krogs Bordelis - Pub Brothel  
> Jā - Yes  
> Gejs - Gay  
> skaists vīrietis - Beautiful man


End file.
